


Smile

by perdue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves it when Dave smiles, because his smiles aren’t just a simple movement of facial muscles for him; he smiles with his whole body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/gifts).



> this is a secret santa gift for leki based off the [fanart](http://aleiki.tumblr.com/post/37527075835/this-is-my-secret-santa-present-for-lisa-im) that they drew for me <3

There’s something about quiet nights in with a pizza, two liters of cola, and a movie on Netflix that always makes the two of them drowsy with happiness. Long after the pizza is gone, the movie over, they laze around in bed, John tracing fingers aimlessly in circles on Dave’s bare stomach, and it’s only an afterthought when Dave murmurs, “Do you wanna do it?”

John had already been smiling faintly, happy to just lie there absently touching all of Dave’s scars (he’s memorized every one), but now his smile widens and he sits up a little, face close to Dave’s. “Okay, what do you wanna do?”

Dave only barely has the decency to blush. “I don’t know, man. You’re just lyin’ there naked touching me all soft and shit. Can a guy get turned on by his boyfriend and not have any plans for it or whatever? I mean that’s not to say I couldn’t come up with something but I’m the one who’s all wanting it and shit and I don’t know if you’re in the mood so we should just do whatever you—”

“Shut up, dude.” John leans in to kiss him gently, just to get across his point. “I’m totally down.”

“Down with the d?”

“So down on it that your gross pubic hair is getting all up in my nose. Ew.”

Dave laughs softly then, whispering, “You’re dumb,” between giggles. John’s smile matches Dave’s own content one, teeth showing and all, and he can see over his shades that Dave’s eyes are closed. He can’t help but lean in and kiss the corner of his mouth, and Dave doesn’t stop smiling when he keeps moving, kissing his neck and collarbone, straying longer over some of his more prominent scars, enjoying Dave’s yelp when he blows raspberries on his belly button.

John loves it when Dave smiles, because his smiles aren’t just a simple movement of facial muscles for him; he smiles with his whole body, his posture alters in such a relaxed way that John doesn’t have to be looking at his face to know that he’s wearing that small, pleased grin.

A few short kisses on the inside of his thighs to start, and without warning John is blowing raspberries on Dave’s dick, and it’s not just a small grin anymore, Dave is laughing, only barely getting out, “Dude, so not sexy!” John can only laugh in return, and finally he’s calming down just enough to be at least somewhat serious, mouthing him lightly and feeling small stirrings and flutters in his stomach when Dave’s laughs devolve into moans, so quiet that they are mere whispers of pleasure at the end of each giggle.

The same slow pace continues, and Dave doesn’t seem to want to go any faster, touching John’s hair gently and allowing himself little gasps when John moves his tongue in just the right way. Other than that he’s quiet, but he doesn’t need to be laughing for John to know he’s still smiling contentedly, eyebrows creasing or biting his lip. He emanates his happiness at moments like this, and John almost feels even happier by osmosis, now reaching down to touch himself. He moans at the contact, sending vibrations up through Dave’s sensitive skin. It’s slow and calm, pleasure riding through the both of them not in an urgent need to get off but a genuine sense of wanting to be together. And when John finally swallows around him and sits up, his own come staining his hand, he is already smiling at the boy above him with cheeks flushed dark and hair sticking to sweaty skin, smiling back.


End file.
